


Just a Scratch

by einsKai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Blood, Fluff and Angst, GakuTenn Jesus Kai breaking the bread once again, Humor, M/M, Magic Healing, Serious Injuries, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, but nothing graphic i promise, written for the idolish7 flashbang 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: "You got injured again? This is the third time this month, and this month began a week ago!”





	Just a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the i7 Flashbang 2018! I'm glad you've found your way here~
> 
> This collaboration fic wouldn't have been possible without the awesome [rinya_kat](https://twitter.com/rinya_kat) on twitter and [Rinya kid](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13356414) on pixiv, who provided the wonderful [art](https://twitter.com/rinya_kat/status/1066635786127204352?s=19) for my fic! I'm really happy I got teamed up with you and I hope we can stay friends :D
> 
> Now, without further ado, please enjoy the fic!
> 
> \- Kai

“Knock knock~“

“Why don’t you try actual knocking next time you come in through our windo –“, Tenn looked up from the book he was reading at the moment and promptly let it fall to the floor, “– oh my, Gaku, what _happened_ to you, you’re full of blood!”

“It’s mostly not my own”, his boyfriend of a few years said and climbed down from the windowsill. The hand he had used to prop himself up on the wood left a smear of red that dreadfully glistened in the moonlight.

“Mostly? You got injured again? This is the third time this month, and this month began a week ago!”, Tenn was concerned now, even more so now when he saw Gaku wince when he lifted himself up. His boyfriend was supporting himself on the wall, as if he couldn’t stand on his own. He probably couldn’t.

“They were persistent today”, Gaku pressed, “I think it’s because the days are getting shorter again.”

Gaku’s step wobbled and he almost fell. Immediately Tenn got up from the king sized bed he had been sitting on, to catch him with a swift move that wouldn’t have been possible for an average human. He didn’t manage to also catch Gaku’s ridiculous top hat, but honestly, clothes like that should be forbidden in this day and age. Sadly the codex Gaku had to follow also determined the clothes he had to wear for work. Taking Gaku’s arm to help him stand, he dragged his boyfriend to the kitchen of their newest apartment, tinier than any of the previous ones they had lived in together, and sat him down on one of the chairs.

“Tenn, I’m fine, really. Don’t worry about me. It’s just a scratch. They barely even grazed me.”

Without a comment Tenn ripped open the dark shirt Gaku was wearing. A few buttons popped, fell to the ground with a high sound that resonated in Tenn’s head, only furthering his panic, and Tenn was met with the sight of a bleeding wound.

“’Just a scratch’, huh?”, he deadpanned.

“Oh.”                                     

“Don’t ‘oh’ me; I’m treating you right now. This wound is deep, still bleeding and probably bewitched by that dirty bastard of a vampire”, Tenn got up, “Sit tight, I’ll be right back.”

“Tenn, really, I’m not even feeling anything.”

“Because that vampire wants you to not feel anything and _die_ , you idiot”, Tenn called over his shoulder, while he searched for their first aid kit, not that he had to search for long. He had only used it a few days ago. His fingers were trembling, “I’ve seen wounds like this. You don’t feel anything at first, but the wound doesn’t heal, and you don’t stop bleeding.”

He returned to Gaku’s side, “Did you kill them? How many were there today?”

“Three, a clutch. They’ve been terrorising a residential area. I chased them away; injured their leader pretty badly. They won’t be returning to that place.”

Gaku looked proud of himself, so Tenn patted his head to praise him. Gaku’s hair felt comforting under his fingers, warm and soft. “Well done in not killing them”, he mumbled, even though Gaku hadn’t killed a vampire in years. How could he, if he had one waiting at home for him? Even though Tenn told him multiple times that he didn’t care about other vampires and that Gaku could do whatever he wanted, it was his job after all, Gaku never did. After Tenn had been turned and Gaku had found out about it he had sworn his own oath, one that contradicted the one he had already sworn, to obey the codex. An oath like that would usually be forbidden, but because Gaku never revealed the contents or exact wording of the oath to anyone, not even Tenn, it couldn’t be found out. It was the oath of a true gentleman, Tenn often joked. Gaku never objected when he called it that.

“I’ll use this serum I got from that witch in the last town to purify the wound. Even if you didn’t kill them, a vampire’s curse is still a vampire’s curse, though a _dying_ vampire’s curse would be fatal. Never kill a vampire who injured you, hear that? You could die… or worse.”

Gaku nodded slowly, this information was nothing new to him, and Tenn began cleaning the wound. It was supposed to hurt, but Gaku didn’t even flinch. The cursed wound was completely paralyzed already, and if Tenn didn’t do anything Gaku would bleed out without even noticing it.

“Are you finished?”, Gaku yawned, “I want to go to sleep.”

“I’m not finished. And you won’t be going to sleep until I heal you properly. I want you to wake up tomorrow after all.”

“That’s so cute of you. I won’t die that easily.”

Tenn knew better. Humans _did_ die that easily. And even if Gaku was a special human, with his vampire hunting license and all, he was still human, and humans were weak. Human lives were fragile, and so was Gaku’s.

But instead of telling Gaku something embarrassing like ‘I’m afraid of losing you’, he just grumbled “shut up, idiot”, and climbed into Gaku’s lap.

“I’ll start healing you now”, Tenn announced, and pushed Gaku’s shirt off his left shoulder. He could feel the blood coursing under Gaku’s skin that was fair, even lighter than his, but so very different. Warm. Alive.

Hot and delicious warmth filled his mouth when he sank his teeth into Gaku’s neck in the familiar spot.

But no! Eating wasn’t why he was doing this, not this time.

Quickly Tenn concentrated on the bond that formed between them, linked by his teeth in Gaku’s flesh, Gaku’s blood on his tongue. His magic reached out to Gaku, spreading inside of him and healing his cells, healing everything: the small cuts and the bruises, ones Gaku probably hadn’t even noticed and would have never noticed, closed the wound on Gaku’s stomach.

He let go of the bite and wiped the blood off his lips. He hated the feeling of dried blood anywhere on his skin. It reminded him of the monster that he had become.

Searching for support after the draining magic he had used, Tenn held onto Gaku’s clothed shoulder. He rested his head where the bite was slowly disappearing, fading into the same old mark Gaku had worn for years now. His lips brushed against the scar faintly; an apology of some sorts, even though Gaku would never accept one of his apologies. He didn’t want Tenn to apologize for what had happened to him. It wasn’t like it was Tenn’s fault to begin with, he always argued.  
Another of those scars stood out against the pale skin of Gaku’s stomach now, silver scar tissue contrasting the white.

Tenn traced the scar with his finger. It was a symbol of his success; a symbol of the horrors that would await him should he fail.

Gaku’s arm circled his shoulders and pulled Tenn against him. Chest to chest like this, Tenn couldn’t help but loop his arms around Gaku’s neck and hold onto him for dear life.

Gaku was with him. Gaku was alive. Gaku wouldn’t leave him. But still, the doubts didn’t stop, gnawing at his stomach like a mischief of half-starved rats.

“I’m not going to die”, Gaku said into the silence of the room.

Tenn didn’t respond, only squeezed Gaku harder.

“Tenn, I’m serious. I’m not going to die. I’m taking care of myself. I won’t die. And if I get hurt, you can always help me, right?”

“I just…”, Tenn fumbled with his words, “What if I’m too late one day? I can save you as long as your heart is still beating, but what if I can’t get to you quickly enough? What if there are people around you? I can’t do anything in any of those situations, and it makes me feel so helpless. I hate it.”

Gaku’s free arm wrapped around Tenn’s torso in a tight hold. The fingers of his other hand stroked the hair at the back of Tenn’s head. Gaku’s chin on his shoulder, his fingers in his hair, being held this tightly… they were comforting gestures.

“There are too many ‘what if’s in those thoughts”, Gaku said, “It’s not going to happen like that.”

“You can’t know that!”

“I can. Because I’m going to be careful. For your sake. I promise.”

Tenn supressed a sob.

 “Okay”, he whispered.

“And if push comes to shove you could always turn me.”

“I’m definitely not turning you into a vampire.”

“Why not?! It could be so convenient!”

“Who will go grocery shopping if you can’t go outside at day anymore?”

“ _That’s_ what you’re worried about? Brat.”

“Yet you love me.”

“That I do. For whatever reason, but I do”, Gaku pressed his forehead against Tenn’s and smiled.

“Idiot”, Tenn smiled back at his boyfriend.

It would be alright. As long as they stayed together it would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my contribution to the Flashbang this year, and also check out the other works in the collection. I'm sure everyone worked hard!
> 
> If you want to scream at me about anything you can do so on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eins__kai) or [tumblr](https://einskai.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
